Halftime II
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: Sekuel Halftime ke-2 dari sekian lama HIATUS. Dari musang milik Mizumachi hilang sampai patahan pensil Karin yang jatuh entah kemana, Fic geje punya Author geje! RnR plis!


Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Genre: Parody & Humor

.

.

.

* * *

Saat Mizumachi ingin mengambil Musangnya untuk diceburkan keselokan terdekat(?) dia sadar kalau Musangnya tidak ada.

''Kakei-chan? Nghaaaaa! Kakei-chaaaan!'' Teriak Mizumachi yang langsung nangis.

''Balon itu sekarang mahal tau.'' Kata Otohime sambil melempari Mizumachi dengan koin 500 yen.

''Dan aku bukan perempuan.'' Ujar Kakei sambil melempari Mizumachi dengan batu bata(?).

-Halftime-

''Fuu...''

''Oi mister gitar otaku.'' Panggil Kotaro.

''Apa Dakochan?'' Kata Akaba menyahuti Kotaro.

''Kau itu tidak cocok menjadi pemusik.''

''Jadi aku cocoknya jadi apa?''

''Pemeran iklan obat sakit mata.'' Jawab Kotaro singkat.

Akaba langsung memukul Kotaro dengan kursi yang entah darimana asalnya(?), apa mungkin jatuh dari dunia lain?

-Halftime-

''Fuu...'' Kata Akaba yang langsung melesat kekamar mandi sama Isabel(?).

BRUAK!

Akaba langsung jatuh terpeleset karena lantainya sedang dipel Kakei(?) yang entah darimana asalnya bak Istri tercinta Akaba.

''Kau tidak apa-apa Hayato?''

Setelah menyadari kalau senar Isabel putus, Akaba langsung bangun dan memeluk gitarnya.

''Isabeeeel! Kau tidak seksi lagii!'' Seru Akaba lebay, dia ketularan darimana yak?

''Hentikan omong kosongmu Hayato.'' Kata Kakei yang sedang memakai baju maid pemberian Hiruma(?).

-Halftime-

''Mas-mas, mau numpang tanya.'' Kata Mizumachi sambil menepuk pundak om-om.

''Tanya apa?'' Jawab si om-om sambil menoleh.

''SMA Deimon dimana ya?''

''Dari sini belok kanan.''

''Terus?''

''Kiri terus kanan...'' Sang om-om menghentikan kata-katanya.

''Terus kemana?''

''Kan ada paret tuh, masuk aja.'' Kata si om-om, Mizumachi Sweatdrop.

-Halftime-

Setelah meratapi nasibnya pingsan karena terpeleset(Readers: kapan pingsannya?) Akaba langsung masuk kamar mandi dan...

BRUAK!

Akaba terpeleset lagi, kepalanya kejedot bathub dan posisi kaki sedang ngangkang, padahal dia ngga pake celana alias cuma pake HANDUK.

''Kenapa ini terjadi padakuuu?''

-Halftime-

'Sialnya hari ini, udah kepeleset 2 kali.' Batin Akaba dengan posisi ngangkang padahal kagak pake celana.

Tirai bathub terbuka, terlihatlah Kotaro sedang lemon dengan sisirnya(?)

''Kyaaaa! Bang Akaba malu-maluin dech!'' Teriak Kotaro lebay sambil menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya.

''Kamu yang bikin malu tahu...''

-Halftime-

''Fuu... Kau yang memalukan, masa begitu saja sudah dibilang memalukan.'' Kata Akaba yang masih ngangkang.

''Ih, Bang Akaba genit dech.'' Ujar Kotaro sambil ngelus-ngelus punya Akaba.

''Ahh, sudahlah Baka! Pelecehan!'' Kata Akaba sambil mendorong tangan Kotaro bak sedang melahirkan(?).

''Bang Akaba lemonan bareng aku yu?'' Ajak Kotaro yang tidak henti-hentinya bersikap mesum.

''BAKAAAA!'' Teriak Akaba dari Jepang sampai Italia(?).

-Halftime-

Bubuhan Kotaro alias para bencong Stasiun Shibuya(?) lagi nongkrong bareng, kebetulan juga Akaba lagi lewat.

''Eh, Bang Akaba~~!'' Panggil Kotaro sambil melambaikan tangannya bak potomodel(?)

''Fuu... Tidak kenal.'' Ujar Akaba stay cool dan pura-pura tidak kenal.

''Ih, Bang Akaba sombong dech, Pura-pura ngga kenal aku segala.'' Ujar Kotaro yang sebenarnya jadi bencong gara-gara pengen tau rasanya dilemon ama Akaba(?).

''Gue sombong lu bencong! Gue ngga kenal lu!''

-Halftime-

''Kakei-chaaan! Dimana kau?'' Teriak Mizumachi sambil mencari musangnya.

Mizumachi ngeliat Kakei yang lagi asik-asiknya lemon ama Maki*dibunuh KakeiMaki* Eh, maksudnya Kakei lagi melakukan pelecehan pada Maki(?).

''Kakei!'' Panggil Mizumachi, Kakei malahan kabur menjauh.

''Ngha?''

''Guk!Guk!''

''Ngha? Kakeiiii! Tunggu akuuuuu!'' Teriak Mizumachi sambil ngebirit dari Jepang sampai Merauke(?).

-Halftime-

''Oi! Abaka!'' Panggil Kotaro dengan suara laki-laki kurang asem*digampar Kotaro*

''Jangan lecehkan akuuuu! Pergi sana yang jauh jangan balik lagiiii!'' Seru Akaba sambil lari menjauhi Kotaro.

''Dia kenapa?'' Tanya Kotaro pada dirinya sendiri.

-Halftime-

''Uah, Kakei, Kita ini sudah berapa hari cari musangnya Mizumachi? Aku ini capek!'' Keluh Maki yang sudah berhari-hari mengekor kayak kucing(?)

''Sekitar 2 hari.'' Jawab Kakei yang tidak lelah.

''Aku ini mau pulaaang!'' Teriak Maki sampai dilihati seluruh orang.

''Kalau Mau pulang, pulang saja jangan kembali lagi.'' Kata Mizumachi.

PLAAK!

Seketika Maki menampar mulut Mizumachi yang berbentuk angka 3, mulutnya mengeluarkan asap buat ngebakar jamur Shiitake(?)

''Itu sudah death glarenya Shibuya, makanya hati-hati.''

-Halftime-

''Mas-mas, mau tanya bentar.'' Kata Mizumachi sambil menepuk pundak seseorang.

''WOI! PANGGIL EKE INI JENG! BUKAN MAS!'' Seru bencong yang ternyata adalah Kotaro.

''Ngha... Jeng, liat Musang lewat ngga?''

''Liat.''

''Mana-mana?'' Tanya Mizumachi celingukan.

''Barusan ditangkep.''

''Nghaaaaaa! Kakei-chaaaan!'' Teriak Mizumachi sambil menangis.

''Eke Bercanda tau, tadi lewat terus kelindes kereta.''

''Uwaaaaaaaaa! Kakei-chaaaan udah matiii!'' Tangisan Mizumachi makin menjadi-jadi.

''Ekh, jangan nangis.'' Kata Kotaro sambil tenengin Mizumachi.

''Nghaaa! aku ngga mau berhenti nangis sampai Kakei-chan ketemu!'' Tangisan Mizumachi makin menjadi-jadi, daerah stasiun Shibuya sudah banjir karena tangisan anak Poseidon.

''Aku ini masih hidup Mizumachi..'' Ujar Kakei dengan tampang pengen dicium Mizumachi(?)

-Halftime-

Mizumachi yang menangis tanpa henti sudah membuat banjir seluruh daerah stasiun, air sudah menggenang sampai-sampai stasiun sudah menjadi kolam renang massal.

''Errr... Mizumachi, bisa tidak kau tidak membuat banjir disini?'' Tanya Kakei.

''Oh, itu gampang!'' Ujar Mizumachi, seketika genangan air distasiun Shibuya ngilang entah kemana.

''Dia benar-benar anak Poseidon ternyata.'' Ujar Maki sambil memasang tampang baru saja melihat Kakei dihamili Akaba(?)

''Uwaaaa! Kakei-chaaan!'' Seketika Mizumachi menangis lagi, setelah tsunami dadakan di-Jepang(?) akhirnya datang lagi banjir dari tangisan Anak Poseidon.

-halftime-

''Dosen Shin, nih aku ada HP-nya dosen hentai, ancurin dong.'' Pinta Riku sambil menyodorkan HP Kotaro yang penuh dengan gambar Miyabi dan Hentai(?)

TRAK!

Seketika HP Kotaro hancur menjadi 2 bagian karena dipatahkan Shin.

''Hapekuuuu! Gambar Miyabi sama fic lemon gue ilang semuaaa!'' Seru Kotaro yang meratapi nasib hapenya.

-halftime-

''Auw!'' Jerit Sena ketika kepalanya dipatuk Akaba*digetok Akaba* Eh, maksudnya dipatuk sama burung beo-nya Riku.

''Sena jelek! Sena jelek!'' Ejek burung beo itu.

''Diam kau beo jelek!'' Seru Riku.

''Ubanan! Ubanan!'' Tambah Beo itu, Riku langsung ngebuang beo itu kelaut bersama Mizumachi dan Mizu-chibinya(?)

-Halftime-

Cowok-cowok di universitas Enma lagi ngomongin Marco soal kebiasaannya saat menjadi dosen.

''Eh-eh, dosen Marco itu ngga cocok jadi dosen ya?'' Ujar Riku pada Sena.

''Jadi Marco cocoknya jadi apa?'' Tanya Sena bingung.

''Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia sih cocoknya jadi pegawai Coca Cola saja.'' Jawab Riku cuek, sampai-sampai Riku dilemparin botol cola 10 liter(?) sama Marco sampe benjol.

''Enak saja!'' Seru Marco sambil melempari Riku dengan botol cola 190 liter(?).

-Halftime-

Saat Akaba dan Kotaro ada di-onsen.

''Oi Abaka! Pinjem kolor punya lu sebentar, kolor sama sempak gue ketinggalan!'' Pinta Kotaro dengan memakai bahasa aneh.

''Males! Entar gue kagak pake kolor lagi!'' Tolak Akaba.

''Gue punya pertanyaan, apa perbedaan kolor sama sempak? Kalo salah lu pake beha punya gue!'' Tanya Kotaro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Apa aja boleh! Kolor sama sempak itu fungsinya sama!''

''Salah! Yang bener itu kalo kolor diluar terus kalo sempak didalem! Buruan pake beha punya gue!'' Seru Kotaro sambil ngelemparin Akaba sama pakaian dalem wanita dan menyuruhnya memakainnya.

''Fuu... Begini Dakochan? Puas kau?'' Tanya Akaba yang beneran pake pakaian dalam wanita, mana 2 pieces lagi.

Kotaro bersiul-siul genit. '' Wah! Seksi persis Miyabi! Smart banget!'' Seru Kotaro nosebleed gara-gara liat Akaba yang seksi persis kayak bintang film porno.

-Halftime-

Saat Mizumachi meminjam seragam Kakei.

''Kakei,Kakei! Boleh pinjam seragam ngga? Aku salah bawa seragam sih!'' Pinta Mizumachi dengan mata bling-bling persis kesing hape Manohara.

''Tidak.'' Tolak Kakei halus dengan wajah datar dan rata.(Readers: Hantuuuu!)

''Uuh! Kakei jahat ah!'' Gerutu Mizumachi yang ngga pake baju, mulutnya kayak angka 3.

'Oh iya, nanti,kan pelajaran renang.' Batin Mizumachi, pikiran kotor Mizumachi keluar.

Kakei yang udah ninggalin Mizumachi diruang loker cuma bisa jalan pergi keakhirat *Dibunuh Kakei*

Mizumachi membuka loker Kakei yang belum dikunci, menukar sebuah barang dan langsung pergi dengan tawa licik.

-Halftime-

Saat pelajaran renang di-SMA Kyoshin, Kakei bingung karena celana renangnya tidak ada.

''Celana renangku mana ya?'' Tanya Kakei pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakei membongkar lokernya, ratusan foto Maki yang lagi mandi bertebaran dimana-mana *plak* Bukannya celananya yang ia temukan malahan PAKAIAN DALAM WANITA 2 PIECES yang dia temukan.

''Masa aku pakai yang beginian sih? Memalukan!'' Kakei blushing gara-gara ngelihat pakaian yang bukan miliknya itu.

''Uh... Terpaksa aku pakai.''

_._

_Saat pelajaran renang._

Kakei ditertawakan semua murid yang ikut pelajaran renang, apalagi Maki. Maki yang tertawanya paling keras, Mizumachi cuma bisa tersenyum puas.

''Pff... Kakei kau lucu!'' Seru Maki yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Kakei makin malu gara-gara dia pake baju renang cewek.

Tiba-tiba Kotaro sama Akaba lewat kolam renang yang ada di-SMA Kyoshin, Akaba diam Kotaro malahan siul-siul.

''Wah! Abaka itu kembaranmu! Sama-sama seksi juga sama-sama pake 2 pieces!'' Seru Kotaro sambil bersiul-siul.

''Mizumachii! Aku begini gara-gara kamu,'kan?'' Teriak Kakei yang tersipu malu, Mizumachi malah pura-pura ngga tahu.

''Mizumachiii! Aku malu kalo beginii!'' Seru Kakei sambil melempari Mizumachi dengan gambar Miyabi(?).

-Halftime-

Kembali lagi dengan Mizumachi yang kehilangan musangnya.

''Uwaaaaa! Kakei-chaaan! Dimana kau?'' Seru Mizumachi yang tak henti-hentinya menangis.

''Aku disini bodoh!'' Ujar Kakei kesal karena nama musangnya Mizumachi sama sepertinya.

Tangisan anak Poseidon makin menjadi-jadi, Seluruh daerah Jepang sudah terkena banjir dadakan karena anak Poseidon sedang menangis.

''Ekh, Musangmu...'' Kakei yang berbicara malah tidak bisa karena Mizumachi terus menangis.

''Musangku manaaa?'' Tanya Mizumachi yang terus saja menangis bak baru melihat Otohime berpacaran dengan Onishi.

''MUSANGMU NYEBUR PARET BODOH!'' Teriak Kakei yang kehilangan kesadarannya, loh berarti kesurupan dong?

-Halftime-

Mizumachi langsung nyebur keselokan terdekat(?) dan mencari musangnya, Otohime cuma mesem-mesem ngelihat tingkah Mizumachi.

''Kakei-chaaan! Dimana kau?'' Kata Mizumachi sambil nyari musangnya didalem selokan.

''Kau ini, mau saja dibohongi Kakei.'' Ujar Otohime dengan muka mesem-mesem persis baru makan lemon.

-Halftime-

Mizumachi nangis lagi gara-gara Musangnya ngga nemu-nemu, mana Kakei pake bohongin dia lagi. Tangisan anak Poseidon makin menjadi-jadi dan terjadilah Tsunami(?)

''Kakei-chaaaan!''

''Aku ini bukan perempuan bodoh!'' Ujar Kakei sambil menjitak kepala Mizumachi, nih orang tidak perikemanusiaan yak? *Dimutilasi Kakei*

''Uwaaaaa! Sakiit!'' Rintih Mizumachi.

''Err... Mizumachi.'' Panggil Maki, Mizumachi tidak mengherani.

''Mizumachiiiii! Ini musangmu! Jangan membuat banjir disini!'' Teriak Maki, Mizumachi langsung berhenti nangis dan langsung meluk-meluk musang tercintanya(?).

''Kakei-chaaan~~! Kamu ini kemana aja?'' Tanya Mizumachi pada musangnya sendiri, Muka Kakei langsung mesem-mesem gara-gara Mizumachi punya tingkah aneh begitu.

''Dari 2 hari yang lalu aku udah ngikutin kamu baka! Capek tau!'' Seru Kakei sambil masuk kamar hotel dan ngelemon bareng Maki *dikubur idup-idup sama KakeiMaki*

-Halftime-

Ohira sama Onishi lagi berantem soal pacar.

''Cowok kasar sepertimu cocoknya sama Urashima aja! Ngga cocok sama Yui!'' Seru Onishi.

''Nuu! Aku tidak sudi dengannya! Kau saja punya pacar yang kembar denganmu! Sama-sama berkacamata pula!'' Balas Ohira.

''Dasar cowok kasar!''

''Shampo beraroma!''

Ohira-Onishi terus berantem sehingga dosen Hentai Kotaro melempari mereka dengan bambu runcing(?)

''Uoi! Dengering dikit pelajaran gue!'' Teriak Kotaro.

''Males!''

-Halftime-

''Jadi, teknisnya hewan itu juga bisa hentai.'' Jelas dosen Hentai Kotaro.

''Hewan itu tidak bisa hentai!'' Terang dosen ANTI hentai Julie.

''Bisa!''

''Ngga bisa!''

Julie sama Kotaro sudah mulai lempar barang, dari ini sampai itu, dari bebek sampai angsa(?), dari guling sampai bantal(?), dari Jepang sampai Merauke(?)

''Mereka ini kenapa sih..'' Ujar Suzuna dengan muka mesem-mesem.

''Biasalah, kebiasaan mereka itu mah.'' Kata Riku dengan tampang sama.

-Halftime-

TRAK!

''Duh, pensilku patah lagi.'' Ujar Karin sambil melihat pensilnya yang patah, Karin memasukkan isi pensil lagi.

TRAK!

''Duh, patah lagi.'' Karin sudah agak kesal, dia mengganti isi pensil itu lagi.

TRAK!

''Yah... Patah lagi deh..'' Karin langsung melempar pensil mekaniknya itu ketempat sampah dan memakai pensil yang diserut.

TRAK!

''Patah lagi...''

_Keesokan harinya..._

Karin sedang membersihkan meja yang digunakannya sehari-hari untuk menggambar, Karin teringat dengan patahan pensilnya.

''P,Patahan pensil itu dimana ya?'' Tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

'Atau jatuh kedunia lain?' Pikir Karin.

END

* * *

OMAKE

Yui & Yue Kuronegai

Mereka ngga sengaja bertemu saat masuk SMA Kyoshin, Yui cewek yang kasarnya minta ampun dan Yue yang berkacamata namun selalu menyombongkan diri akan tingginya. Mereka selalu bersaing akan hal aneh, dari paling lama bisa berlama-lama diwarnet hingga uang mereka habis dan bertahan lama didalam air sampai hampir kehabisan nafas. Mereka adalah pasangan aneh yang selalu menyombongkan tinggi mereka yang lebih dari biasanya. Yui yang menyukai Ohira yang blak-blakan tapi lucu dan Yue yang menyukai Onishi yang katanya lumayan tampan dan keren.

.

Dosen ANTI Hentai Julie

Paling benci sama hentai, bahkan mencalonkan diri menjadi dosen saingan Kotaro. Meski dia sendiri ngga tahu apa itu hentai yang penting dia punya pekerjaan.

.

.

.

OMAKE II

Pelajaran Sains Guru Mamori!

''Sena, apa kepanjangan dari UFO?'' Tanya Mamori sambil menunjuk Sena, Sena kebingungan.

''Kalau tidak salah sih Universal Flying Odong-odong!'' Jawab Sena yang disambut dengan tawa seluruh kelas.

.

.

.

Ripyu?


End file.
